


Not the First Time

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Incest, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This wasn't what Leia was expecting.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous, RelationShipping 2020





	Not the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



This was not how Leia had expected her imprisonment by the Empire to go. She had imagined hour after hour of staring at blank white cell walls, wondering how things were going beyond those four walls with the Rebellion. Probably there would be torture, that seemed like the Empire's kind of thing. Instead there was imprisonment with occasionally Darth Vader showing up to rape her, but asking her no questions at all (so far). It was like he only wanted to make her suffer.

She had to get out of here.

This time he showed up with a bound and gagged Luke Skywalker. Oh no, she thought.

"Here's a present for you," Darth Vader said, and dropped a bound and gagged Luke Skywalker into Leia's cell.

"Okay," Leia said cautiously. Luke looked frozen in place by the Force, so she wasn't sure why he needed to be tied up, but okay then, she had already figured out that Darth Vader was kind of a drama queen.

"Strip him," Darth ordered.

"Okay," she said, and did it. There wasn't much point in fighting back, she had learned. It was easier just to get whatever he wanted over with. She took off Luke's clothes one piece at a time, carefully stripping him down and, making it last a little longer in case he had some ideas for getting out, but she was getting the idea that he wouldn't have been caught in the first place if he had an escape plan.

Just to be sure she leaned close and whispered, "Do you have a plan," but he shook his head.

"Now what?" she said.

"Now strip yourself," Darth Vader said eagerly, and began pulling back his robe.

She did.

"Have sex with each other," Vader ordered.

"Can I at least untie him first?"

"That would probably be helpful," Vader admitted.

So she untied Luke and he pushed off the gag with his hands. "Why are you going along with this?" he whispered.

"It's easier than the other way. He'll use the Force if we don't. Just do it."

So they did it. And then Vader joined in and they all got it over with as quickly as possible. She got the feeling at these times that Vader did not even like sex. He just wanted to degrade and humiliate her and since she did not play the game his way anymore, he had brought her Luke as the best way of making her suffer. Little did he know that she was already making plans to get away, especially now that Luke was here.

After they were done and Vader had rearranged his robes, she wondered if he would leave Luke in the cell with her. To her surprise, he did, going away and leaving the two of them together. She wasn't expecting that. It would make it easier to get away. And so they made plans to do just that. Next time, Vader, she thought, the shoe would be on the other foot.


End file.
